


SUNUP

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: This is exactly where they’re meant to be in this universe, in this lifetime, and neither one of them has any regrets.





	SUNUP

 

 

It’s one of those rare days when Jinwoo wakes up before the alarm he set goes off. The sky outside was an awe-inspiring canvas of mixed hues, of oversaturated yellow breaking into bastion-like blue. As the sun rose higher in the sky, its rays illuminates his lover’s face. He is made of _catastrophic stars_ and every shortened breath is all because of him. _This, Jinwoo does not doubt._ And every breath he stole from right out of his lungs was a welcomed and highly anticipated _robbery._ Jinwoo smiles, pressing his lips to his nose affectionately.

Seungyoon is adorable when he’s sleeping and Jinwoo ends up spending the next hour quietly observing him just breathe in and breathe out, without a thought of tomorrow. Tangling his fingers into Seungyoon’s hair, Jinwoo couldn’t imagine how to ask for anything more than this.

From the start, Jinwoo has never considered himself to be a ‘relationship’ kind of guy, but meeting Seungyoon made him realize almost instantaneously that he might just be the one to prove him wrong. To say that Seungyoon is someone special to him would still be an _understatement._ He recalls those days when they pretended they were lost in some world where certain realities don’t exist. He’d glance back at Seungyoon, eyes squinted, and with the sun burning brightly over their heads he’d take his hand into his. They lived and loved, just breathing and laughing their own version of life into a _bubble_ where they convinced themselves that time was only an illusion and they would go on and on forever.

 

 _ **“Good morning, beautiful.”**_ Seungyoon tells him softly, his voice is warm and familiar and quietly comforting. Jinwoo’s fingers move to brush the hair away from his face, underneath the sheets they shared is miles and miles of his skin left too sensitive by Seungyoon’s touch the night before.

 _ **“I don’t have anything scheduled today.”**_ Seungyoon blinks a few times, trying to adjust to the harsh sunlight streaming in through the minute gap in the curtains. _ **“Except you.”**_

Jinwoo laughs softly, _**“It’s still too early, sleep some more. I’ll be here when you wake up again.”**_

 _ **“Then...”**_ Seungyoon paused, lips grazing his neck to plant a small kiss there, his lips move lower, pulling down the sheets, adorning every patch of Jinwoo’s skin with tender pecks. _**“...let’s stay in bed all day.”**_

 _ **“Later...”**_ Jinwoo whispers softly. He can give him that. Meeting each other's eyes, they share a look of understanding, a poignant moment of clarity. This is exactly where they’re meant to be in this universe, in this lifetime, and neither one of them has any regrets.

 _ **“Later.”**_ A boyish grin spreads across Seungyoon’s face, cupping Jinwoo’s cheek, he presses his lips against his.

There’s always a degree of ardour in the way which Seungyoon kisses him. Jinwoo brings his hand up to cover Seungyoon’s, to anchor himself to him. The kiss grows deeper in an instant, his heart beating double time. Seungyoon’s tongue swipes across his lower lip seeking entrance and Jinwoo gives in to him in an instant. They settle into a lazy waltz, very slow moving - exactly like how morning kisses should be like.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Took me about 20 minutes to write this thing. I didn't get to edit this, not that I'm planning to. Lmao. But if you spot any major mistakes, let me know! I'll meet you again soon with another story. ❤


End file.
